Tough Love
by dannyFANtom99
Summary: Sam has a sister. That's right. A SISTER. Her name is Mindy, an she's REALLY perky and joyful. No wonder why her parents adopter her a year ago. Sam really hates Mindy, but Mindy doesn't know because Sam always bottles up her feelings. But what will happen when everything spills out? I gues that's just tough love...isn't it?
1. Mindy not into MEH

**Hey guys! I know, I know, I'm starting a lot of stories up, but I really love the idea of this one! If you want to see the cover art, kik me at kontagiousismylife, or look at it on my Instagram account, kontagiousismylife. Anyways enjoy this new story!**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Sammy it's time to get up!" My sister cheered. She opened the blinds and curtains, and the sun came blazing into my room.

"Ugh, just give me five more minutes..." I growled, and put my pillow over my head, protecting my eyes from the dreaded light.

"Sammy," my sister put her hands her hips, "we had a deal last week. Every weekday in the summer, we'd get up bright and early at 7:00."

There's no way that this girl is going to get me, to wake up at 7:00 every morning.

"Shut your pie hole Mindy, I'm never going to wake up that early over the summer. It's impossible." I sneered, shoving away something that felt like her face.

You see, this is what happens when your parents decide to adopt a child, right before your Softmore year. I've only been stuck with Mindy for a year, but she's driving me insane. She's the complete opposite of me. Super girly, super perky, and super aggravating. My parents said, "Oh come on Sammy, she'll be a good influence on you! What's the worst that could happen?" Yeah. That's when it all started.

* * *

_FLASHBACK..._

_Dad, where are we going?" I asked while I was shoved into the car. _

_"We're thinking about adopting a child your age...don't freak out-"_

_"What?! You didn't discuss this with me first?" I interrupted. No. No way is some stranger moving into our house. _

_"Oh come on Sammy, she'll be a good influence on you! Besides, what could go wrong?" My dad asked me. Great. He just jinxed it. Oh dear lord, please, kill me now. _

_"Everything!" I screamed, with hints of sarcasm oozing off of every syllable I spoke. _

_"Don't be rude now Sammy. We already picked a girl out, and her name is Mindy. So when we get there, don't be rude...okay?" _

_"No comment." I replied in a monotone._

_"Ugh, we're here." My mom uttered. _

_My parents got out of the car, and knocked on the door o the adoption center. _

_"Hi, are you the Mansons?" The lady asked eagerly, which kinda scared me a little, since she knew we were adopting Mindy. _

_"Yeah, is there anything that we should keep in mind about-"_

_"She's all yours!" The lady exclaimed joyfully, then shoved Mindy out the door and slammed it shut. There must be something off about this girl..._

_My parents hopped into the car, and put Mindy in the seat next to me. _

_"Hi! My name's Mindy! And your name is?" Mindy asked me ecstatically. Way too perky...I don't like her already. Her smile is too enthusiastic, and she's WAY too perky. Did I mention that she's perky? _

_"Samantha. But call me Sam, or serious things will happen to your brain. Or your pattern of breathing..." I said annoyed, with a low voice. I'm not okay with this girl being my sister. _

_"Sam! Be nice to your new sister!" My mom snapped angrily. Yay. I'm going to get a lecture when I get home. Oh joy..._

_"Okay...so, are you like, goth or something? That outfit is really black and, stuff." She's so annoying. REALLY annoying. _

_"Yes." I replied. I can't wait to see how well she gets along with Paulina. _

_Silence. _

_She seemed to be disgusted with my outfit. Yay! She'll finally shut her mouth!_

_"We're home..." My mom sighed. _

_I can't wait until I'm 18..._

_FLASHBACK END. _

* * *

Yep. That's the sister I have. We never got along, or at least I didn't get along with her...but I guess that's just tough love, isn't it?


	2. Return of the Fruitloop

**Ugh...you have no idea how many times I had to re-write this chapter...IT'S KILLING MEH! Anyways, Uncle Vlad will be updated soon, and so will Everyone Needs Revenge, and maybe, MAYBE Oneshots. Can you guys me a favor? Can you follow, favorite, and review this please? For me? I looked, and this story has about 900 views. OMG. 900? That's crazy. Anyways, thank ya! Here's chappie 2!**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Sam! Sam! SAM!" Danny yelled outside of my window. He banged repetitively on my window, but I ignored him. I looked towards my alarm clock. What time is it...8:00? Why the hell is he waking me up this early in the morning? Or even more so, why is he up this early? I just turned around and dug my face into my pillow. Who cares about waking up this early every summer? If it's that important, he'll actually come into the house and talk to me like a real person.

"Sam!" I've been banging on this window for 5 minutes! Get your tired ass off of that bed and open the window so I can talk to you! It's really important!" Danny exclaimed, still pestering me.

"Are you trying to piss me off Daniel James Fenton? Go, shoo, scurry." I motioned him to run off, but he merely blinked at me a couple times.

"I'm not leaving this window Sam." Danny said sassily, and threw his hands on his hips. Yeah...that was convincing alright.

"If you're a real man you'll come to me." I complained, and turned my back to him. This is hopeless, I should just go to the window...but I won't. This man...uh...boy, needs a lesson. To fight for what he believes in. Even if its as stupid as hell and you're hanging off of a window.

"Vlad got a hold of Jazz and I need your help. See! It's VERY important! Like I said!" Danny threw his hands in the air, and almost lost stabilization. I jumped right to my feet, grabbed a sweater, and opened the window.

"What do you think he's up to? Maybe he wants to get to you?" I asked him, and he put his hands on the windowsill, and I started pondering even more, "but what if he wants her though? I'll be down there in a minute." Forgetting that Danny's hands were on the windowsill, I slammed the window shut, and Danny winced in pain.

"Sam...open...the window...my fingers...are numb..." Danny screeched. I opened the window slightly, and he quickly pulled his hands away. I couldn't help but chuckle at the face he was making.

"It's not funny Sam." Danny deadpanned.

"It kinda is..." I trailed off as I rushed down the stairs. But guess who I bumped into along the way...Mindy.

"Sam? Where are you going at 8 in the morning?" Mindy asked me puzzled, "but more importantly, how are you awake? You never wake up this early."

"Jazz is in trouble and I have to go now or else she might get killed, or suffer with critical injuries, or some other shit!" I tried to pass by her, but she won't let me. Did she even hear a word I said?

"Oh! A crime scene! Please, please, please, let me go with you!" Mindy begged. Right at that moment, Danny rushed through the door.

"Sam, we need to get a move on!" Danny lectured me, motioning me out the door.

"Hey, Danny! Can I come too?" Mindy begged. Oh, now just because I didn't respond she asks Danny? That's just cruel...

"Uh Mindy, I don't know how to say this but you're too-"

"I don't care! Just take me with you! Please!" I swear, that girl was about to collapse to her knees.

"Fine...you can come. But we need to leave now," Danny said strictly, "Tucker is waiting outside."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mindy exclaimed, an gave Danny a death hug.

"Okay...can you get...off...now?" Danny struggled to speak, from his lack of air.

"Oh, sorry...Lets go!" Mindy rushed us out the door, and hopped into the car in the back seat with Tucker. I sat in the passengers seat, prepared to die. Do you know why I was preparing to die? Because Danny is driving.

We drove for a few minutes, which seemed like hours when you're barely holding onto your life, and we finally got to Vlad's mansion. We prepared our ecto-guns, and I kicked the door down and rushed everyone into the mansion. But we all froze. After seeing what we did, I don't think we're going to be able to move again.


	3. Mindy Manson: Held Captive?

**Hey! Sorry, but I had to remove my story "A Thousand Years" from . I really wanted to keep it up, but it breaks the content guidelines. I used the direct lyrics of Christina Perry's "A Thousand Years", and that's technically copywright. So if you have a song fic and you used direct lyrics from a song, I suggest that you remove it before you get sued. Even if you use disclaimer, it doesn't count. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM, BUT I DO OWN MINDY MANSON. PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME IF YOU WANT TO USE HER IN A STORY, SO THAT I CAN GIVE YOU PERMISION OR NON PERMISION. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT THE STORY IS ABOUT, AND HOW MINDY IS INVOLVED. AND I WILL FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW THE STORY IF I KNOW THAT YOU WROTE IT, BUT YOU MUST GIVE ME CREDIT FOR MINDY. **

* * *

**Danny's POV**

My jaw is on the floor. I can't believe he's doing this...what the hell is wrong with him?

"Don't do it Vlad..." I muttered dangerously, changing into Phantom.

"Why don't you try and stop me?" Vlad smirked, bringing death closer to the person in the room.

"Okay, but just remember, you asked for it..." I grinned, then pulled my gloves up and charged towards Vlad.

I shot an ecto-blast at him, but he simply dodged and blasted me to the wall with a cocky flourish.

"I'll get the popcorn!" Mindy cheered with a cheesy smile, then rushed into the living room to make popcorn.

"Okay..." I mumbled as I got up from the ground, "I wasn't prepared for that, but I bet that you weren't expecting this!"

I threw an ecto-plasm infused ice crystal that I had formed at Vlad, and it knocked him unconscious as his body collapsed to leveled surface.

"Danny..." Jazz muttered as she motioned me to get closer to her.

"Yeah Jazz?" I asked calmly, trying to keep my fear bottled up inside of me.

She pointed at her stomach, and revealed a large amount of ice. I saw her shudder, and I took the ice off of her.

"Sorry about that Jazz...does that feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Come on, lets get you out of this place." I took the cuffs off of Jazz's wrists and ankles.

"Danny?" Sam asked me casually.

"Yes, Sam?" I tried to get her to speak to me, but she seemed a little paralyzed for a few seconds.

"Where's Mindy?"

"Isn't she in the kitchen or something?"

"I looked, but I couldn't find her."

I sighed, knowing that we just got ourselves in a huge pickle.

"Oh, let me look for god's sake!" I screamed in frustration, slamming through the kitchen door.

I swear I checked every square millimeter of the house. No Mindy. Where could she be?

"Sam, this is going to take a while."

Sam, Tucker, and I ran outside, and stopped around the area of the newspapers.

"Lets get an article from today...maybe it'll have some sort of agent that can help us find her." Tucker suggested, breaking silence.

"Hey, you spoke! You haven't spoken in a while..." I trailed off, joking with myself.

"Focus!" Sam broke us up by standing in between us, an grabbing a newspaper.

"Oh shit..." Sam clenched her fists; wrinkling the newspaper slightly.

"What?!" I asked as Tucker and I rushed towards the newspaper.

"Mindy Manson, missing? Sam, what article is this?" I asked confused and worried.

"Main." She merely replied. Her hesitant tone was more recognizable as she read the rest of it silently.

"Captured by a criminal that escaped from...GHOST JAIL?!" Tucker emphasized.

"Goes by the name...Freakshow. I thought that asshole learned his lesson!" I screamed, drawing attention to myself from nearby parents covering their children's ears.

"He plans to use her as his personal assassin for unknown business...well I know damn well!" I protested.

"Looks like we need to find where this asshole is hiding before he makes Mindy an assassin..." Sam shuddered at Freakshow's mention, remembering how she almost died from falling off of that train before I caught her.

"It says that he's at the 'Abandoned Islands'." Tucker finger quoted.

"Where's that?" Sam questioned with a puzzled look.

"The coastline of the state. That's not too far, it's about an hour long walk. But, we need to look pretty closely, because the islands that we're looking for...aren't even on the map." Tucker bit his lip, "but I'm pretty sure I know where they are. Just follow my path."

"Daniel James Fenton!" I heard a raged voice scream. I think I recognize that voice...

I pondered for a minute, but then Jazz, out of breath, stood in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Did you forget something?!" Jazz yelled in my face. Hehe, oops...

"Just follow Tucker's path...Mindy got captured by Freakshow."

"What?!"

"No time for standing around guys," Tucker started walking then looked back at us, "we have a long path to take."


End file.
